ultra_forcesfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Warren
Characteristics *'Name': Mi-Khall *'Aliases': Mighty Wonder (hero name), Michael Warren (human alias) *'Age': 40 (physically but roughly 200 years old) *'Hair': Blonde *'Eyes': Blue *'Likes': *'Dislikes': *'Family': Natalie Warren (wife), Clara Warren (daughter), 1st born daughter (deceased) Appearance Casual Hyperian Form Superhero Attire Background Michael Warren, aka Mi-Khall was an alien known as a Hyperonite, born on their planet Hyperia. His father, Jo-Khall, was the Hyperonites' leader. When he was very young, his father was killed by a turncoat general, who no longer believed in the Hyperonites' violent ways. Mi-Khall was too young to remember anything about his father. His true heritage was hidden from records in order to hide him from Hyperonite enemies. The Hyperonites were then organized into the Hyperian Empire, led by Zhaton. In his youth, Mi-Khall signed up to conquer planets for the empire, and he was so succesfull that he went on to command his own unit, alongside his childhood friend turned trusted Brigadeer General, Nana Shi-Ra. Since a virus depleted the Hyperonian population down to less than 50 (including Mi-Khall and Nana) due to a radiation exposure to one of their world’s suns (of which there are three but later now two), the Empire decided on a different strategy: taking advantage of their long life spans, they decided they should infiltrate a society first and weaken the chance of it resisting takeover. Mi-Khall and Nana both took on this mission and flew to the planet Earth on a warship to accomplish this task. On Earth, during the era of WWII, the two crashed near New York, buried deep within the sewers; their crashed and hidden ship believed to be an attack by the Nazis, which pushed America to enter the War. There, both met Alexander Werrington (Zach’s grandfather, who was at the age of 20), and wanted to learn human culture from him, not even telling him of their mission. Mi-Khall adopted the name of Michael Warren, while Nana just simply used the name Natalie, so they could appear more human. Michael had gained failed attempts to try and procreate while Natalie tried to mate with Alexander, much to both of them failing. Though Michael noticed the good and possible potential of humanity, and thus his mission was slightly no longer becoming important as he was reminded of the flaws of his own people; controlled birth rates through artificiality, given a role early in life. It was made clear that humanity had the gift of choice Hyperia completely forsaked all for the name of perfection and evolution. He also started to notice strange changes in Nana, as she seemed to advance to him rather than human males. This put a strain on both of them, as he finally confronted her and asked why she did what she did. She tearfully confessed to him that she was in love with him and wanted nothing more than to mate and love him only. A while this put a somewhat distance between the two as they went their separate ways; though separate, they gave up on mating or procreating with the human race to spread Hyperian seeds. Michael set himself up as Mighty Wonder, Earth’s first and powerful superhero. His greatest feats were defeating the Nazi army and destroying the Third Reich, which was created from technology of an enemy race of the Hyperians: the Xnecros. At the middle of the 1980s, Michael met up with Natalie again, going by the name of She-Wonder, who had her own role as the world’s first superheroine. Both realizing their feelings for one another, as well as their feelings never changing, they married and Natalie was pregnant. Though that child died while in the womb while facing off against Michael’s first enemy: General Khrauss, the only surviving member of the Third Reich project. The battle was tough but it almost took out half of New York, as well as most of the majority of non-super superheroes. Realizing that this cost lives, the government for some odd reason put together the Keane Act: a government state law that forbade supers to ever go heroing again, and as qjoted ‘It is time for their secret identities to become their only identities.’ Thus ending the era of Golden Age Heroes. Though during the new Millennium, things would not go too well for Mighty Wonder. Though it was a good light as Michael and Natalie tried again to have a child, and had a daughter, who would be Clara Warren aka 8th Wonder. Though as she was eleven her father forbade her from ever taking up a cape, thus causing a kind of strain in their familial relationship. But it got worse as Black Plague, a former villain, was working for a one Doctor Flammel, who seemed obsessed with making normal people superhuman in an attempt to weed out the less than desirable flawed species. His plan involved a machine that was taken from Hyperian origins that emitted a special cosmic radiation that trigged such an evolution. All it needed was a Hyperian. Because of that, Clara was kidnapped at a young age, and Mighty Wonder once again flew in to save her. But the end result was that instead it drained Mighty Wonder of half his powers, and thus giving Black Plague damage that would forever cause him to hang up his cape for good… but not without an event called the Darwin Blast Wave to infected all of new York to Maine with the strange energy, with no effect. Or did it. Seven years passed, and Michael Warren had still felt the after effects of Black Plague’s attack on him. Though he could still turn into his Mighty Wonder persona, he could only hold it up to 4-5 hours. Clara grew up to the age of 18 and would soon attend college at New York University (to which their ship and home was built atop). He worked as the university’s P.E. Teacher, while Natalie worked as a literature professor. Though one day, whilst getting some groceries, Mighty Wonder spotted an unknown villain calling himself Hydro-Naut, attacking a young man (Zach). He raced towards the villain as he was trying the seize Zach’s body for his own. Mighty Wonder used his Delaware Smasher to blast the villain apart and saved Zach. While the young man recovered, Mighty Wonder encased the villain inside a couple of empty bottles, in order to take him to the authorities. When Zach awakened, he saw that Mighty Wonder had signed his notebook and thanked him. Mighty Wonder prepared to leave, but the young fan boy held on to him after he leapt high into the air. At first, Mi-Khall tried to shake him off but stopped after agreeing that he would die if he dropped him in mid-air. He was forced to land and tried to leave again, but Zach questions him on whether he can become a Hero without powers. Before answering, Mighty Wonder reverted to a powered down form (not his true form but an exhausted version between forms), shocking Zach immediately. Mighty Wonder revealed to the surprised young man that he was injured in battle seven years ago, in which caused the Blast Wave that swept over New York to Maine that had caused serious genetic cases that gave kids ALS or physical ailments, and for him with a battle against Black Plague, he could only stay in his hero form for a short time until he reverted to this stage and until he could go to his normal form. He went on to tell Zach that professionals must always put their lives at stake to save the day and thus could not openly say whether it was possible to be a Hero without powers as it may not be possible. Migty Wonder said that if Zach cared about saving people, he could always go on to become a policeman, as in that way he could be responsible for putting the bad guys in jail (even though it is often ridiculed). He told Zach that it wasn’t bad to dream, but warned him not to obscure the facts and then took his leave… only for Hydro-Naut to up and take him, claiming that he caught the real target, and bolted through a portal leading to an underground city beneath New York City. Held prisoner in a cell, along with a pizza-delivery guy who was in the wrong place at the wrong time, he was greeted by his old nemesis and former friend, Dr. Nicholas Flammel, who began to showcase his experimentation to create new superheroes. Heroes that had powers unlike those that made artificial means to empower themselves. As he mutated the Pizza Guy into a blob of pizza (who would later be called Pizza the Hutt), the gloating and experimentation was put to a halt as Zach and his friends had been caught and brought in. Before Flammel could experiment on the others, Zach had been the only one not caught, as he easily dodged Hydro-Naut’s attacks and attempts to catch him. He rushed over to Mighty Wonder’s cell and asked the hero if he had enough energy to try and get everyone out of there, Mighty Wonder protested and told the kid not to be a hero. But he ignored it, saying it was stupid for someone to just stand by and do nothing. However, as Zach got the door open, Flammel shot him in the kidney, as the boy fell down on the ground, slowly bleeding to death. Touched by this and inspired by the boy’s actions, dug deep enough to use his powers, and fights Hydro-Naut. Though his powers quickly fade out. Hydro-Naut continuously beat the former hero up as all watched, even the dying Zach. However, the tables were turned, as Zach’s his bullet wound healed up, his hair turning white, and his eyes going blue. Before Hydro-Naut could finish Mighty Wonder, Zach suddenly shot up, and delivered a massive punch, creating shockwaves that pushed Hydro-Naut into the wall, releasing everyone, as all blinked to see this. This sparked something in everyone, as Mikey suddenly developed electrokinesis, as Hydro-Naut started to wake up, with Mikey bouncing and shooting off all around the place like a pinball. And Eddie bulking up with his body turning into a ruby quartz of sorts, sprouting crystalized growths from his back, arms, knees, and three horns on his face, while growing a tail, giving him the appearance of a semi-triceratops man. Powers erupted from all those around, as the tables turned. But due to their inexperience, they all fell easily. But with a quick plan from Zach, they managed to destroy the equipment, causing an explosion, as well as Mai’s newfound Shadow abilities to teleport them back safely… though to a traumatized Zach, to the Bronx Zoo. A fully recovered Mighty Wonder appeared and thanked Zach and the others. But openly thanked Zach for reminding him what it meant to be a true hero, and then explained that what he did was what most top heroes, whether normal or super, did in their younger days. This made him tell Zach and the others that becoming a hero was not far from their goals, as that Flamel was not giving up on making more superhumans, as they were now needed. But now needed to learn how to use and control what they now possessed, as he offered them all the chance to be trained as such. Though once again, he reverted to his scrawny de-powered form, spewing out blood comically in front of the others.. until he changed back to his normal form. After summer break, starting their college year, Zach and those who were in the incident were given a special class… taught by one Michael Warren. Once in the classroom, they are suddenly teleported underground… in what was once Mighty Wonder’s ship turned headquarters. There, they are also met by the still lovely Lady Wonder aka Lana Warnstein, and glaring at Zach, their 19 year old daughter, Clara. There, Mighty Wonder states that their training would begin. From then at that point, Zach and the lives of his friends would be different. Zach, although hired part time as a photographer working alongside Dana in the Daily Print, would also be the amazing Guardian: the Wonder of the New Age of Superheroes. As well as with Mighty Wonder coming to terms with his daughter wanting to take the mantle of Wonder, and to defeat Black Plague to save his life. Personality Mighty Wonder’s hero persona appears to be derived from western superhero stereotypes. His personality is very colorful and tends to have a lot of dramatic flair. Always sporting a giant smile, Mighty Wonder usually show off a bright, borderline obnoxious, can-do attitude to inspire others. He tends to be extremely friendly and amicable, due to his popularity and years in the spotlight. However, when he reverts in both his normal form or his sick and scrawny form, he tends to be less energetic. He loses the need to hide his worries about the state of affairs around him behind his smile. Additionally, he avoids drawing attention to himself altogether, afraid that others might learn of his current state of health. Two personality traits always persist in Mighty Wonder whether he is in his muscle form or true form: his optimism and his oafishness. He has always had faith and hopes that someone would come along, worthy enough to bear the mantle of Wonder as well as a symbol of Hope, Justice, and Courage. Enough so, that he was willing to teach Zach to become that successor soon after meeting the young man, or to start trusting and teaching his daughter. Might Wonder admitted that he had started losing faith in his ability to protect the world until Zach’s heroism before his powers awoken taught him that something can always be done to fight injustice. Mighty Wonder is actually more intelligent than his image would suggest, but he is still sometimes outsmarted by his students. He struggles as both a teacher to the others and a mentor to Zach. He has to use a script while teaching his class and often fails to help Zach improve his mastery over Antimatter-empowered powers. His wife at times says that all his strength and fame has not translated well into teaching others. While Mighty Wonder is seen smiling, laughing, and cheerful most of the time, he is extremely protective of his students and his rage will show if they're in danger. He was willing to use his powers beyond his time limit in order to save his students from the League of Villainy. In spite of his anger, he made sure his students felt safe by showcasing his trademark smile before the fight. Mighty Wonder has a fatherly attitude towards his students (Zach in particular) and takes pride in helping better his students as heroes. He is quick to give encouraging advice to them and often says he is proud of their improvements. On several occasions, Michael has tried to help mend Kenneth's pride and his relationship with Zach when the latter wanted to help his former friend again after he was abandoned by Flammel. Mighty Wonder was not afraid of pushing Zach and Kenneth during their tag team fight against him and his wife, and pulled no punches because he knew he needed to do his best to teach them both a lesson. He even used a villainous persona during their battle to get his point across, almost acting like Thraxx which both Zach and Kenneth described as very intimidating. He’s pretty distant with his daughter, Clara, and refusal to teach her to being a hero due to the Darwin Blast Wave incident. Despite this, he’s very protective of her and tries his best to steer her from this, even as scolding her when she insulted Zach and the others when she argued him to teach her. But also realizes this backfires and agrees to teach her, knowing it was something he wanted to avoid to prevent her from meeting the same fate as he did; constantly healing and being in pain from the injury all those seven years straight. But still, he does care and love his daughter dearly, sometimes going a bit goofy and overboard. He even gets a bit more protective when she falls in love with Zach, and openly states she wants to make a baby with him. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Hyperian Physiology': Michael is a pure blood Hyperian and this gives him access to Hyperian powers. Due to Earth’s gravity, his Hyperian physiology maxed his abilities to the point of God-like. Before his injury, Michael pushed himself, he can become faster, stronger, and more durable than he was before. Because of his Viltrumite heritage, Mark has the following powers: **'Physical Transformation': Michael, like most of his species, transforms into a humanoid superhuman being that is too big to be normal, like around 8 feet in height. He uses this form to disguise himself as Mighty Wonder. It implied that this form is an ultra-battle form **'Superhuman Strength': Michael has strength beyond human levels. He was able to destroy a Texas-sized comet with assistance from Nana. Upon arriving on Earth, he was able to throw a trashbag from the United States all the way to England. **'Superhuman Speed': Michael is capable of at moving at speeds beyond Human levels. Able to go from the United States to Antartica in a few seconds. He is able to get into orbit within a few minutes. He was able to move from the Pentagon and get to his house with a few moments. His reflexes are lighting-fast, he can even automatically dodge or intercept bullets. **'Superhuman Stamina': Michael has stamina much greater than normal Humans. Michael has been able to exert himself for hours upon battling. **'Superhuman Endurance': Michael's endurance is greatly enhanced beyond human levels. He was able to survive disembowelment, survive in the vacuum of space without needed to breath, and withstand blows from Thraxx, who was said to be the strongest Hyperian. **'Flight': Michael has a complex balancing system in his inner ears that gives him the ability to fly. **'Interstellar Travel': Like all Hyperians, Michael can survive, move, fly and comfortably function in outer space without aid, though he wears a space suit to help others feel comfortable. **'Enhanced Lung Capacity': Mighty Wonder has a lung capacity to hold his breath for weeks at a time. **'Invulnerability': Mighty Wonder is virtually immune to any/all kind of damage. Only beings of similar strength can actually inflict damage on him or even pierce his skin. Mighty Wonder has been shot with bullets and none were able to pierce his skin. He has survived a nuclear bomb being blown in his face with no damage. Mighty Wonder has survived the explosion of several hydrogen bombs with him minimal injuries. **'Energy Creation Firepower': Hyperians are capable of generating massive heat or bio-electricity in the form of powerful kinetic energy and expels them into powerful blasts either in the eyes or fists. **'Enhanced Healing Factor': Mighty Wonder is immune to all diseases, disorders, imperfections, and can heal and regenerate from any injuries, even those that would normally kill Humans. Depending on how severe his injuries are, some injuries he's sustained can heal from in weeks and others take longer. After his battle with his daughter, he healed in 2 weeks. After his battle with the Hyperians on Thraxus, he didn't make a full recovery until a month later. During his first battle with Conquest, Michael broke his radius and his femur and three days after had bruises and required crutches to move. In a few months, he healed in a few months. During his second battle with Conquest, he was disemboweled and took him a few months to recover. Like all Hyperians he adapts to any bodily harm as he regenerates. Due to the damage that Black Plague caused, his healing factor is working full time in trying to keep him alive until he can overcome it… or until Black Plague dies thus healing him fully. **'Decelerated Aging': Like all Hyperians, Mighty Wonder's aging process is slower than the average Human, as he gets older his aging process will exponentially slow down further, eventually he'll stop aging. Michael can potentially live for thousands of years and will still be in his physical prime. **'Dominant Genetics' Skills *'Indomitable Will': Michael has been severely injured and still continued fighting, despite the pain. Michael continued fighting after his leg and arm were broken, and he was disemboweled. Michael fights for what he believes is right. And even with the blow that Black Plague struck him with, despite it hurting and draining his power just to heal, he’ll still fight. *'Genius Level Intellect': Although not usually stated, Michael is capable of fully memorizing and understanding complex ideas and skills, learning and adapting to any situations and environments instantly. It could be said that he has 11 PH.Ds which makes him perfect for being a college professor: a perfect cover for a hero whose home is built atop a college. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' *'Leadership' Weaknesses *'Vulnerable Ears': In order to achieve flight, a Hyperian's equilibrium must be balanced. This system is located in their ears and thus anything that disrupts their inner ear function can disrupt their flight. This does not include loud sounds, but much rather certain pitch pulses. It can cause Michael's ears to bleed and possibly kill him if down for too long. This weakness has only been demonstrated on Michael and Clara, but it is implied that other Hyperian share it. *'Interdimensional Prisons': Despite all their powers, they can’t blast or escape a dimensional prison or tear a hole through another one to get back. Equipment *'Superhero Uniform' Relationships Gallery Voice Actor *''Mighty Wonder'': Christopher Sabat *''Michael Warren'': Kevin Conroy Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Golden Age Heroes Category:Hyperians Category:Mentors Category:New York University Category:Warren Family Category:Mighty Wonder Family